I'll Dance
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: Shigure is all too flattered and delighted when Tohru comes to him for help with her dancing lessons for her wedding day. During practice, he realizes just how much his little flower has impacted his life.


Shigure's eyes kept flickering over to the small figure who was seated across from him. Tohru Honda was leaning over a book, hair framing her face as she read, though it did not go unnoticed by Shigure how she nervously twisted her hands, eyes flickering over to him every so often.

"Shigure?" she asked finally.

Shigure looked up with a smile from his paper. "Why, Tohru! Have I mentioned how thoughtful it was of you to visit me in my moment of loneliness?" He smirked. "Did you come here to escape the wedding preparations?"

Tohru blinked. "Oh! No! Well, I mean, yes I did come to visit you, but not because I was trying to escape my wedding planning. I enjoy the wedding planning, and Hanna and Arisa are enjoying it too."

He grinned, leaning back and dropping the paper. "Well, why don't we visit?"

She beamed. "I...if it wouldn't be too much trouble…" she trailed off.

He tilted his head. "What?" he probed, curious.

She took in a deep breath. "I...the wedding is three months away, and I still need to practice my dancing."

He grinned. "And you came here for lessons?" He hummed. "Wouldn't your fiancee be jealous?"

She blinked. "No! I...wait...do you think he would be jealous?"

"Don't worry," he said with a laugh, rising up and taking her hand and pulling her comfortably close. "Relax Tohru," he said with a soft smile. "I would be honored to help you practice your dancing."

She smiled, turning on the CD before hesitantly taking his hands once more. Shigure guided her in on the dance, the music guiding him as well. Throughout the different songs, Shigure reminded Tohru that she would only have to worry about her partner leading her in the dance, something that obviously relieved her.

"Oh I am so flattered that my darling little flower has asked me to dance!" he said dramatically as he spun Tohru around, causing her to giggle. He hummed. "I do think Akito will get quite jealous when she finds out."

Tohru frowned worriedly. "Do you think you'll be in trouble?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh Tohru," he said simply. "Don't fret over the simplest of things. You can't have worry lines on your wedding day!"

At that moment, a different song came on: a slow song. Shigure paused momentarily as the slow, sad lyrics reached his ears.

"Oh," Tohru stated, blinking as she tilted her head thoughtfully. "I haven't heard this song before."

"Neither have I," he stated. He smiled. "I guess we will learn together."

Tohru smiled softly as they danced slowly to the music, both lost in thought. "This would be a song I would have danced to with my dad," she said softly after a while. She blinked her eyes, letting out a small breath. "But...I was hoping I could dance it with you at the reception." She ducked her head shyly, anticipating his response.

He blinked. "You want...me to dance with you to this on your wedding day?"

"If you want to" she said quickly. "You don't have to. I just thought that it would be-"

"Tohru," he said, cutting her off. "I would be honored to dance with you."

She smiled, ducking her head. "Thanks," she said quietly. Her cheeks turned a light pink, and Shigure was reminded once more of that young girl he and Yuki had met all those years ago in that tent. "I...was also wondering if you would...walk me down the aisle," she said, almost in a whisper.

A sudden wave of emotions came over him as he regarded the girl...no...woman before him. He cleared his throat as thoughts raced through his head. He had no idea that she thought that way toward him. All those years she had lived with them, cooked, nurtured, he never would have guessed she saw him in such high esteem.

To say that he was honored was an understatement.

"Tohru," he said softly, causing her to look up at him with hopeful, innocent eyes. Those innocent eyes that had been oblivious to so many things in this world. She still was so innocent, and that is what drew the whole, cursed family in.

"Yes," he said finally, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I would love to walk you down the aisle."

She smiled, her entire face radiating joy and happiness. "Thank you!" she squealed.

"On one condition," he said suddenly.

She nodded quickly. "Yes! Oh! Do you want me to cook dinner? Do the laundry? Clean? Shop-"

"You delicious stew for dinner would be nice," he said as he adjusted the settings on the CD. "But, I was wondering," here, he held out his hand once more as the slow song came on once more. "If you would dance with me again?"

She smiled brightly, taking his hand. "Of course!"

* * *

Walking her down the aisle had been a pleasure, and he could not stop smiling, knowing how bemused the groom was, considering the warning looks Shigure was receiving.

But the reception was something Shigure was looking forward to, and his joyous, mischievous smirk did not vanish from his face. He watched with a fond smile as the bride and groom shared their first dance as husband and wife. Shigure chuckled when he watched Tohru dance with the many cousins, her laughter easy to pick up in the room. Even Kisa was dancing with Tohru, both girls smiling brightly and making an adorable pair. Hiro stepped in at that moment to steal Kisa away, wanting to dance with the former Tiger.

"What are you up to?" Hatori asked warily, picking up on Shigure's mood and instantly becoming suspicious.

Shigure smiled innocently. "Why, nothing at all!" He placed his drink down, straightening his tie as he cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe that it is my turn to dance with the bride." With that, he left his cousin to approach Tohru, who smiled brightly when he approached her. He smiled back, taking her hand and leading her on the dance floor.

Everyone, including the groom, watched with wide eyes as Shigure swept Tohru into his arms and danced to that song that was reserved for the two of them. Tohru was beaming happily, looking radiant in her wedding gown.

"Thank you, Shigure," she said softly, eyes shining happily.

He smiled. "Anything, Tohru. You have done so much for us all. I am honored to dance with you on your special day."


End file.
